


don’t you ever grow up (just stay this little)

by iknowplaces



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol and Maria are the best moms, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kindergarten, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowplaces/pseuds/iknowplaces
Summary: Carol knew she was being silly, knew rationally that kindergarten was a great place for their child, that she was so smart and they’d look after her wonderfully and she’d flourish, and Maria had assured her of all that, had helped her ensure that the school they had chosen was safe and accepting but that didn’t put her at ease. She just didn’t want to let go, didn’t want anyone else looking after Monica, didn’t like the fact that she or Maria didn’t have eyes on their daughter at all times.OrIt’s Monica’s first day of kindergarten, and Carol is more than a little torn up about it.





	don’t you ever grow up (just stay this little)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, we up in it with another carolmaria and monica family fic, because boy I can’t get enough of them, and as I graduated high school this year, I heard a lot of stories about my first day of kindergarten, which inspired this story!! I just adore carol as the supportive mom that both Maria and monica can lean on and so yeah. here it is. Hope u enjoy
> 
> The song’s title is from Taylor Swift’s Never Grow Up and I don’t own that song (and neither does taylor apparently #westandwithtaylor) nor do I own the characters in this fic.

It had been all Monica had talked about, from August first all the way to August thirty-first. She was absolutely obsessed with the idea of starting kindergarten, and to be honest, it absolutely terrified Carol. Ever since Monica had been born, she had Carol wrapped around her finger, and being without her was harder than anything she had ever done. Carol recalls when she first had to go to work after Monica’s birth (she had been lucky Lawson gave her anytime off at all), she cried probably as much as the baby had cried the whole time she’d been alive. 

Carol knew she was being silly, knew rationally that kindergarten was a great place for their child, that she was so smart and they’d look after her wonderfully and she’d flourish, and Maria had assured her of all that, had helped her ensure that the school they had chosen was safe and accepting but that didn’t put her at ease. She just didn’t want to let go, didn’t want anyone else looking after Monica, didn’t like the fact that she or Maria didn’t have eyes on their daughter at all times. 

The night before her first day, Carol settles under the covers next to Maria, and pulls her wife in close. “Baby,” Carol says into the dark, “does she really have to go?”

Maria laughs, and presses a soft kiss to Carol’s shoulder, turning so she can look Carol in the eyes. “Yes, you know that! She needs to go to school, and this is the best one in the county,” Maria responds, doing her best to pacify Carol’s feelings, knowing how hard this is going to be for her. Maria knows that Carol’s family life before the two of them had come around was horrible, that her mom had left and her dad treated her like shit. She knows how this left Carol terrified of ever parting from the family she has now, even for just a day, because the love they felt now was something she’d ached for the majority of her life. 

“I know… I’m just scared,” Carol says, and Maria can hear the insecurity in her voice, like she worries they’ll send Monica away for the day and never see her again. 

“I know Carol, but this is going to be okay, I promise. Monica’s gonna be just fine, I’m sure she’ll come home with a thousand boring stories about a thousand different things and you’ll have the opportunity to latch onto every word and make her feel heard. This is a good thing.”

Carol nods, knowing Maria’s right. “I can’t believe she’s getting so big,” she whispers. 

“I know baby, before we know it she’ll be graduating high school!” Maria teases. 

“Don’t even joke! God, this is going to be one wild ride,” Carol says, almost in awe, and Maria almost shudders. 

Carol is so reverent with the both of them, and the fact that she’s getting so worked up over Monica going to school makes Maria’s heart so warm, even if it is more than a little silly. When she had told Carol, almost six years ago, that she was pregnant, she had never imagined that the other girl would latch on so tight and be so absolutely perfect. She never would’ve expected in her wildest dreams how eagerly Carol had been willing to become the second mother to her daughter, how easily Carol loved Monica like her own, and how she continued to love Maria, romantically and with her whole heart, like she always had. Her wife and her love for their daughter was never something she’d take for granted, especially when she knows Carol’s past and how it affects her to this day. “I love you so much Carol, thank you for always being here with us,” she says, pressing her lips to Carol’s. 

She feels Carol smile against her lips, and it’s the greatest feeling in the world. “Maria, baby, there’s nowhere else in the whole wide world I’d rather be, I love you and Monica more than anything. I should be thanking you for letting me be a part of all this. I should thank you for letting me help you raise your daughter, I’m truly the luckiest woman in the whole world,” she rambles on, and Maria can’t help but smile. 

“Carol Danvers, what a charmer,” she says, and Carol smirks. 

“You know it.”

“That’s right, but I think it’s time we get to bed, smooth talker, because we have a big day tomorrow,” Maria says, turning in Carol’s arms to face the other way. 

Carol groans. “Are you sure we can’t just homeschool her?”

Maria laughs, and she can’t help but think that she never laughed quite this much before Carol. 

•¥•

They’re in the car the next morning, with Carol driving and Monica chattering away about how absolutely excited she was to learn and colour and whatever else she thought they did in school. Carol’s trying to listen to her baby, but she finds it hard to focus on anything other than the road, and her attempts at holding back her tears. Maria is smiling at her, responding to Monica as she wraps her hand around Carol’s, and squeezes. It feels good. She needs the reassurance.

They pull into the parking lot of the school and Carol takes a deep breath as she turns to Monica. Maria can see that her eyes are wet and she’s clenching her jaw just a tad, like she’s trying to hold herself together. It’s a lot to take in, Carol so wrapped up in caring for Monica and herself. Maria finds it taking her breath away a little bit as she tunes into what Carol is beginning to say. “Alright Trouble, today’s mission is to successfully attend kindergarten and return home with a hundred and six stories to tell your mom and me. Do you accept?” Carol asks, and Maria smiles again, squeezing her hand tighter. 

“I accept!” Monica shouts a little too aggressively for the small space they are currently occupying, but Maria is glad she’s enthusiastic. 

“Alright! See you soon then, give us hugs,” Maria says, reaching into the backseat and pulling her daughter into her arms, hugging her tight and then handing her off to Carol. 

Carol’s arms immediately tighten around the girl, and she leans into Monica’s ear to whisper, “Knock em dead kid. We love you and we’re rooting for you,” 

It’s so pure Maria is certain she’s almost crying now. “Alright baby girl,” Maria says, “time to go.”

And she unlocks the door to let Monica out. “Bye!” She shouts as she pulls a backpack more than half her size on her back and plunged into the crowd of five year olds. 

“And just like that, we’re childless again,” Carol says, and it’s such a stark contrast to Carol’s teary eyes and stiff jar that Maria can’t help but laugh aloud. 

“You’re right,” Maria resounds, “what are we gonna do until she gets home?”

Carol locks eyes with her and smiles a little cheekily. “I think I will spend the day moping the loss of my daughter.”

Maria can't help but laugh as the two of them pull out of the parking lot and into the next phase of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, feel free to hmu on either my Twitter, carolstrk, or my tumblr faithiehane


End file.
